8 ways to say 'I love you'
by Dreamtares
Summary: Reto de los likes en Tumblr, sugerido por aquel anon misterioso. "8 ways to say 'I love you'" por R. McKinley. Viñetas independientes unas de las otras, de Hiccup y Astrid, una para cada manera de decirlo.
1. Déjalo en su buzón de voz

Hey...what's up?:c Sé que debería estar terminando el capítulo de Caught pero la escuela, omg. Además ayer un anon me sugirió un reto donde haces un fanfic por cada uno de tus likes en Tumblr así que pensé...why not? Este es por un post de imágenes: "8 ways to say I love you", leave it in the voice mail es la primera de ellas. Son viñetas, por eso es que no tienen un inicio o final definido, pero meh, tenía ganas de un Hiccup de oficina(?)

* * *

-Hey Astrid, soy yo, Hiccup. Ehm...yo...llamaba para ver que tal estabas y si...si querrías ir a la cena, tú sabes...a esa a la que invitaron a los socios de papá, creo haber escuchado que tus padres también irían...conmigo...bueno, eso era todo. Llámame, ¿si?-su mano bajó lentamente el teléfono y se disponía a colgar cuando cambió de parecer y colocó la bocina junto a sus labios una vez más._-Me gustas, Astrid._-dijo rápidamente, y se dió cuenta de que su voz sonaba rasposa debido al alcohol, que lo había empujado a esto en primer lugar...un pequeño shot de tequila, quién diría. Se preguntó si Astrid se daría cuenta al escuchar el mensaje, esperó que no. Salió de su ensoñación, abrió los ojos y se palmeó la frente, despejando las ideas por completo y mirando el teléfono.

-Diablos, diablos, diablos.-Colgó y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, con la vergüenza de lo sucedido aún fresca en su mente.

Hiccup ingresó a las oficinas al día siguiente, cabizbajo y con un temblor leve en las manos. Cada que veía la sombra de una cabellera rubia se detenía en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y se ponía alerta. Acababa de ver a una chica con falda azul cruzar el pasillo y la miró, tratando de ver a distancia si era Astrid a pesar de su miopía. Tan ensimismado estaba que no vió a la chica que sí era Astrid, que pasó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra y se paró a sus espaldas.  
-Buenos días, Hiccup. No deberías tomar, y menos en la noche.-el chico volteó en su silla y dió un respingo al verla ahí, imponente y con los brazos cruzados, a pesar de que sabía que si se ponía de pie le llevaría a la chica unos 10 centímetros.  
-No...no, Astrid. Ehm, hola. Yo...-se detuvo al ver que Astrid se agachaba y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Se enderezó en su asiento y ajustó su corbata.  
-Supongo que tengo que ir a la cena, mamá ha estado hablando de eso toda la semana. ¿A las 8?-Hiccup no respondió-Perfecto. Te espero, recuerdas la dirección, ¿no?-ajustó unos papeles que llevaba bajo el brazo y se alejó, volteando hacia atrás una única vez para sonreír.


	2. Susúrralo en su boca

Hey:3 Este es el segundo capítulo, creo que como son tan cortos y así, subiré uno cada día. Mientras lo leen escuchen Time Flies, de Lykke Li, es una canción muuuuy linda, casi todo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo el capítulo la estuve escuchando:3

* * *

Me empujó suavemente y caí sobre la cama de aquel pequeño cuarto, el que quedaba fuera del radio de calor asfixiante de la fragua. Abrió sus labios un poco más, y suspiré. Deslizó su mano por el contorno de mi costado, provocando que miles de espinas invisibles se clavaran en mi piel sin provocar dolor y me pregunté si esto era como se sentiría cada vez que él me besara por el resto de mi vida, si sería siempre...así. Tan dulce y tan intenso a la vez. Nos separamos por un momento. El fuego que había encendido en una esquina al llegar aquí iluminaba sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir más verdes que nunca. Alzó su mano y acunó mi mejilla, sus labios descendieron hacia mi cuello y sentí una descarga de electricidad a lo largo de mi columna vertebral. Levanté la cabeza y observé las vigas del techo, sentí el calor que emanaba de la chimenea. Pensé en como de todas las veces que había estado aquí antes, esta era la primera vez que pensaba que el lugar era precioso, porque Hiccup estaba aquí, y de repente todo era acerca de él y del sabor de sus labios, el humo que salía de su boca cada vez que suspiraba o susurraba palabras dulces entre besos. Osciló entre mi mentón y mi mejilla, un segundo antes de que nuestros labios se unieran una vez más, y simplemente fue demasiado. Cuando se trataba de Hiccup todo era tan simple, a la vez tan emocionante.

-_Te amo_-ni siquiera separé los labios al decirlo, de no haber sido yo la que pronunció las palabras, hubiera pensado que fue nada, solo un suspiro. Sus labios dejaron de moverse contra los míos mientras se separaba muy lentamente de mí, un leve temblor ahí donde su piel tocaba la mía. Me miró a los ojos, muy abiertos y con un brillo extraño.  
-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó en voz muy bajita, como si el volumen fuera a romper el fino cristal que nos separaba de la realidad. Negué con la cabeza y unos pocos mechones de mi fleco taparon mis ojos. Deslizó su mano por mi frente, haciéndolos a un lado. Esperé unos segundos más, esperando que lo dejara pasar.  
Ese brillo extraño desapareció de sus ojos y se acercó nuevamente a mí. La manera en la que me besó, me hizo saber que había escuchado perfectamente lo que dije.


	3. Guías de comedia romántica

Hey:3 Hoy tocan dos viñetas porque ayer no subí ninguna x3 Para esta cosilla pequeñita escuchen la versión de Cameron Mitchell de "I can't make you love me", la letra no tiene nada que ver con la viñeta en realidad, pero la canción en sí es muy linda y es el tipo de música que creo yo que queda con estos dos.w. Espero que les guste y así:3

* * *

Aclaré mi garganta por enésima vez a lo largo de la noche.  
Miré a Hiccup, enfrente de mí y más incómodo que nunca con el traje de su padre, los chocolates y el ramo de flores que había bajado del auto, junto al oso de peluche que sostenía entre mis brazos.  
Según el storyline de las comedias románticas que Ruff y yo veíamos, el chico debía ir por la protagonista, comprarle flores y chocolates, algún otro recuerdo quizá; llevarla a un restaurante que apenas podía pagar y cuando llegara el momento...pedir copas de champaña con un reluciente anillo dentro, el pequeño diamante reflejando la luz de las velas.  
Y ahí estábamos, con 15 años enfrente de la puerta de mi casa, a punto de despedirnos, llegando de un restaurante que seguramente aplazó por otro medio año la compra de aquella motocicleta soñada por Hiccup. Tallé las palmas de mis manos en los laterales del vestido, los nervios se habían apoderado de mí. Jamás he sabido que pasa por su cabeza, pero tampoco había estado aterrada por ello hasta hoy.  
Nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que sentía por él, sabía que esto siempre había sido fluido, nunca forzamos nada en nuestra relación. Después del silencio incómodo, Hiccup arregló su corbata una vez más y me miró, sus labios estaban fruncidos y sus cachetes un poco inflados, como hacía cada vez que quería decir algo pero no podía.  
-Te quiero-soltó de golpe y alcé una ceja, interrogándolo con la mirada.  
-¿Y porqué estás tan nervioso entonces? ¡Solo escúpelo!-frunció el ceño ante mi desesperación.  
-¿Escupir qué?-_oh_. La cena, el traje...no pude hacer más que sonreír por el hecho de pensar que Hiccup me propondría matrimonio. Siempre había sido tan simple y a la vez armaba un alboroto tan grande. No sabía como no me había dado cuenta antes; siempre había tenido esa habilidad para...hasta el día de hoy, jamás he sabido describir esa cosa que él hace, convertir lo más común en algo extraordinario capaz de dejarte sin aliento.  
Su ceño seguía fruncido, supuse que la razón de su enojo era que yo había estado esperando algo más que la certeza de que lo que me decía era real.  
-Hey, no te enojes-me acercé a él y pasé el dedo por las arrugas en su frente, que se destensaron al instante.  
Le dí un beso en la nariz y susurré un _"también te quiero"_, que lo hizo sonreír.


End file.
